My Angel
by BatTitan
Summary: As I walked through the doors of Sacred Heart, I told myself it would be just another ordinary day at work. Boy, was I wrong.


**My Angel  
**

* * *

As I walked through the front doors of Sacred Heart to begin a new day of work, I couldn't help but think that today would start just like any other day.

I was right.

A shrill whistle that sounded more like someone calling their dog than a fellow doctor echoed through the waiting room. "Thank goodness you're here, Sheila." Dr. Cox sauntered up to me, looking particularly smug about something. "You've got a new patient waiting for you up in 207."

"Why isn't he _your_ patient?" I asked, confused.

"Be-_cause_, Elizabeth, he's _your_ type."

"My...type?" I blinked.

"He bats for the other team."

"...Dr. Cox, I'm not gay." The entire waiting room fell silent as all eyes turned on me.

"I call bullshit!" someone called from the back.

"No way!"

"Explain the hair, then, gel-boy!"

What the...? Was that the Janitor?

"Gosh, Newbie, you really had me going there." Dr. Cox looked unimpressed by my declaration of straightness - seriously, was the fact that I was dating Elliot not enough proof? - and shoved the patient's chart at me. Getting the hint, I headed off to meet my newest patient. Today could _not_ get any more mundane.

And that was where I was wrong.

Because two seconds after I stepped into my patient's room, I was greeted by two of the tallest guys I'd ever seen in my life. Heck, the one standing could've given the Janitor a run for his money. The one in the hospital bed had short dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. His mouth was curved into a sullen frown, his lips full and pink and - quit judging me, I was _not_ staring at his lips.

"Hey, there, uh..." I consulted my chart. The chart had the answer to everything. "Mr. Greene." The man in the bed sent a mild glare at the standing man, who shifted slightly in discomfort. "I'm Dr. Dorian, I'll be your attending while you're here at Sacred Heart."

"Look, Doc, just cut to the chase and tell me when I can get outta here." For a guy so pretty, I did _not_ expect his voice to be so gruff and manly.

"Uh, well, you were banged up pretty badly. Lacerations, two broken ribs, some internal bleeding from a punctured lung, and a concussion. You're gonna have to stick around for a little while."

It's never easy telling a patient what he doesn't want to hear, and boy, did that guy not want to hear that.

"This is stupid," he snapped at the standing man with long brown hair, who looked apologetic.

"Dean, you were coughing up blood, I couldn't just patch you up." Dean looked appropriately chastised and nodded, causing the other man to relax. No wonder Dr. Cox thought Dean was gay; the two looked at each other like they were eternal life-partners.

I snorted suddenly. "Wait, _Dean_ Greene?" His parents must have been having fun naming him.

Dean narrowed his eyes at me. "You got a problem with that, scrawny?"

I swear I didn't squeak. "No, sir." The guy looked like he could snap me in two without breaking a sweat. And he wasn't even the buff one. That title went straight to the giant beside him.

"Great. Then you won't have a problem if I check out early, too."

"Dean-" the other man began to protest long-sufferingly, as if he'd had this conversation with Dean before, but was saved the trouble when Dr. Cox poked his head in.

"You. Pretty-boy. Stay." He popped back out as Dean's eyes widened in rage.

"_Pretty-boy_?!" The other man coughed, hiding a smile behind his hand, and Dean turned a murderous glare on him. He obediently fell silent, his lips still twitching, and I booked it out of there.

* * *

"So did you see the new guy in 207?" Turk asked when I met him in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yeah. The guy who brought him in is nice, but he scares me." I shuddered, recalling the ice in Dean's glare.

"You hear how he got hurt?" I shook my head. "Rumor has it that they were in a hunting accident."

"Hunting?!" My jaw dropped. "They killed _Bambi_?!"

Turk rolled his eyes. "I did Mr. Greene's surgery last night to fix up his lung. From the way he looked, Bambi put up a hell of a fight. Good thing his brother brought him in when he did or he'd have bled out."

"His brother?" I groaned in disappointment. So much for eternal life-partners.

"You thought he was gay, too, didn't you?" Turk sighed.

"Don't let him hear you say that," a quiet voice chuckled from behind us and I turned around to see Dean Greene's brother clutching a styrofoam cup of coffee. Turk and I immediately sat up straighter in our chairs on instinct. "It's okay, we get it a lot." He smiled wryly and we relaxed. "I'm Sam." He held out his hand first to Turk, who shook it.

"Chris Turk."

I shook Sam's hand next. "John Dorian. Everyone calls me J.D., though."

Sam's expression turned slightly melancholy. "My dad's name was John, too."

"Well, my dad's name was Sam, so we're even."

Sam smiled and the darkness that had settled over his hazel eyes disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Anyway, I should get back to Dean before he tries to sneak out of the hospital on his own. Nice meeting you both." He turned and headed for the door, still holding his cup of coffee, when he bumped into Hooch.

Turk and I both settled in for the show.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry," Sam apologized.

"No biggie, happens all the time." Hooch smiled pleasantly. Sam looked relieved and made to go past him. Hooch grabbed his arm abruptly, startling the taller man. "But if it happens again, I will cut you." Turk and I cracked up as Hooch walked away, leaving a shellshocked Sam in his wake.

"Oh, Hooch is crazy," I sighed, grinning.

* * *

When I went to check on Dean later that day, I saw him with Sam and a guy in a trenchcoat.

If that wasn't weird enough, the way the guy was looking at Dean was. Jeez, and I thought Dean and _Sam_ looked like life-partners. This guy was staring at Dean as if he would forget what Dean looked like if he so much as blinked.

"Quit it, Cas," Dean grumbled, picking at his IV line. Sam smacked his hand almost on instinct. "You're staring again."

"My apologies, Dean." 'Cas' had a really gruff voice, too, which was contradicted by his pretty appearance. The wide-set blue eyes did _not_ help the pretty factor.

"Dude, people are gonna get the wrong idea," Dean complained.

"The doctors already think we're gay for each other," Sam supplied unhelpfully and Dean groaned, flopping back onto the pillows and wincing when this irritated his injuries.

"Can't you just lay your mojo on me so we can get outta here, Cas?"

"I am cut off from the Host, Dean." Cas fixed Dean with a stern glare. "I am unable to access my 'mojo.'"

"Fine, sorry." Dean rolled his eyes.

Mojo? Host? Was this guy an angel or something?

My mind went into a fantasy despite myself.

_Cas had two fingers pressed against Dean's forehead as a white glow spread over Dean's body. The silhouette of wings stretched out behind Cas on the wall and Dean hopped out of bed, grinning widely._

_"I'm cured!" He did a small dance to prove it while Sam shook his head with fond amusement. "You did it again, my angel!" Dean hugged Cas tightly and the dark-haired man awkwardly patted him on the back._

I scoffed as I came out of the fantasy. Please, as if _angels_ were walking the Earth.

"I feel I must warn you, Gabriel is also here," Cas was saying when I returned his attention to the conversation.

"Oh, _no_." Dean looked horrified.

"I last saw him speaking with the custodial staff."

The Janitor? I felt cold fear descending upon me as I ran to find this 'Gabriel' and save him from the Janitor's corrupting ways.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital..._**

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Gabriel twiddled with the stick of the lollipop in his mouth. "You want me to prank this guy for you." He held up a picture of J.D. that the Janitor had swiped from his wallet.

"Yep."

"Because he stuck a penny in the door about five years ago."

"Yep."

"And now you have a personal vendetta against him and want to crush his spirit and preferably his physical body, too."

"Yep."

"I demand payment in advance." The Janitor held up a Snickers bar and Gabriel gasped in mock-outrage. "How dare you?! I am not some cheap whore that you can just give a candy bar to and expect-!"

The Janitor brought out five more Snickers bars, plus a bag of Hershey's miniatures.

"Sold," Gabriel agreed instantly and snatched the candy out of the Janitor's hands.

* * *

I had a feeling something horrible had just happened, but that wouldn't stop me. I had a new mission: keep Dean in the hospital. I'd taken my eyes off him for _five minutes_ and when I looked back, he'd somehow snuck past the nurses' station and disappeared.

Sam, of course, was reacting exactly as I had expected him to. And by "exactly," I mean "not at all."

"Well, he lasted much longer than he did the last time we were in a hospital," he sighed goodnaturedly, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, you did your best."

"Wait, what? Where is he, then?"

"Probably trying to get to the Impala." When I blinked, Sam supplied, "Our car. It's his baby." I knew the feeling; Sasha, my scooter, held a special place in my heart, too. "I'd better make sure Dean doesn't hurt himself on the way out. Thanks for all your help, Dr. Dorian."

"Bye, Sam." I shook his hand one last time before he walked off, his hands in his pockets. I nodded to myself, thinking the problem solved, and turned around to be faced with intense blue eyes.

I yelped.

Cas stared.

"Uhh. Your friends kinda left already," I pointed out weakly.

"John Michael Dorian." He nodded contemplatively before adding, "You crave Percival Cox's approval. Do not despair. You shall get it in due time, for you are a hard worker." With an awkward pat to my shoulder, Cas swerved around me to follow Sam.

Okay, that was weird. Maybe my angel theory wasn't too far off. Oh well, my shift was over and I could get back home. I shouldered my backpack and left the hospital, only to freeze in my tracks.

"SASHA!" My beautiful blue scooter was in pieces scattered across the parking lot.

"Ooh, bad luck there, buddy," Dean noted as he drove past me in a sleek black Chevy Impala. Sam was in the passenger seat. "Need a lift?"

"No." I swear my voice didn't tremble like I was about to cry, but Dean gave me a pitying look, anyway. "I'll catch a ride with Turk."

"'Kay." Dean shrugged and turned to Sam, muttering, "You oughta control that archangel boyfriend of yours." I gaped at them as they drove off even as Sam argued that he didn't have a boyfriend.

_Archangel_? These people were nuts! I returned to mourning Sasha, figuring that I wouldn't think about it any longer.

When I looked up at last from where I knelt in front of the remnants of my scooter, I saw a short blonde guy with a lollipop in the corner of his mouth. He smirked and winked at me as the Janitor came up behind him. They high-fived before the blonde guy vanished into thin air.

I fainted.

* * *

**What was I even thinking? Oh my gosh. I think I was just writing pure crack that didn't even have a specific timeline. I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same!**


End file.
